aprendiendo a vailar vals
by joya blanca
Summary: 123, 123...la doctora tiene problemas para enseñarle a rex a bailar y resivira la ayuda de quien menos espera.


Aprendiendo a bailar Vals

Generador rex no me pertenece.

El agente Seis pasaba por el pasillo hacia su habitación cuando…

-recuerda contar mentalmente 123, 123

-Si doc.

-¡auchut! Rex por última vez no te fíjate en mis pies.

-lo siento doc, es muy difícil me confundo mucho.

La música se detuvo.

-¡eres una verdadera maquina de pisar pies! Ja ja ja

-¡no te burles bobo!

A pesar de que su cara no lo demostrara mucho sintió curiosidad, con mucho disimulo y sin que nadie se diera cuenta miro lo que estaba pasando en esa habitación.

Ahí estaba la tratando de enseñarle a Rex a bailar Vals, para la desgracia de la mujer el joven daba la impresión de tener dos pies izquierdos, solo logrando que este la pisara y el mono Evo se riera a carcajadas…Pero Vals 0

-Es inútil doc… (Dijo el joven con cierta picardía)….creo que no voy a poder ir al baile de gala que dará blanco la próxima semana.

Rex se sentía muy feliz de este hecho, no quería ir a ese aburrido evento de Providencia, además de que a la misma hora trasmitían el capitulo final de su telenovela mexicana favorita en la que se mostraba quien era el padre biológico del bebe perdido.

-Yo no lo creo.

Con lo que el moreno no contaba(o mejor dicho olvido por que con el tiempo que llevan conociéndose ya debería suponerlo) es que la pelinegra nunca se da por vencida, mientras más difícil sea una tarea más empeño le pone.

-lo que necesitas es observar como se hace para poder imitarlo….bobo ven aquí, tu serás mi pareja de baile.

-soy bueno con las armas, pésimo para el baile.

-entonces tendré que pedirle a un soldado blanco que me acompañe.

-no será necesario Dr. Holiday, yo seré su pareja de practica.

Ante la sorpresa de todos seis apareció, ellos nunca...Jamás se imaginarían que alguien como el supiera bailar.

-¿sabes bailar Vals?

-tome lecciones hace años, conozco los pasos bien.

-bueno rex ve con bobo y mira, bobo enciende la radio.

Sin más remedio rex se fue junto a bobo que volvía a encender el aparato, mientras que seis tomaba su lugar correspondiente.

-primero pon la mano derecha en la cintura de tu compañera y la izquierda toma su mano izquierda de manera alzada, manteniendo cierta distancia para no pisarle los pies ¿ves como lo estoy haciendo?

-estoy tomando nota.

Ella le puso su mano derecha en su hombro derecho, la música volvió a sonar y la pareja comenzó a bailar

-recuerda contar mentalmente los pasos 123…123…123

-¿ves que no es tan difícil?

-si claro.

Para los espectadores era una imagen rara, era como ver a un robot bailando con una princesa de cuentos (aunque los pasos salían correctos y ninguno se pisaba), rex miraba la escena atónito mientras bobo se contenía la risa y buscaba su celular para grabarlos.

-¡pasamos de la maquina de pisar pies a terminator!

-shissss, silencio bobo, no lo hace tan mal.

Para los bailarines la cosa era muy diferente, dejándose llevar por la música, su imaginación se hizo presente.

El se imaginaba que estaban en una sala de comando de USA en plena segunda guerra mundial.

Ella que estaba en un hermoso salón del siglo 15.

La imagen mental era distinta pero el contexto era el mismo….Solos, dejándose llevar por la musica, sin nadie que los moleste, sin problemas, sin Evos, solos ellos dos en el mundo.

El era frió y ella calida, el estricto y ella flexible cuando la ocasión lo ameritaba, ambos comprometidos con su trabajo y nunca con lo que sentían uno por el otro…sus personalidades y trabajos nunca les permitirían expresar, decirse el uno al otro lo que sienten.

La música termino y con ella el baile.

-espero que hallas puesto atención a la demostración.

-¿he? Perdón me distraje por la mosca ¿lo pueden repetir?

-¡oh eres increíble!

Seis miro su reloj y movió la cabeza negativamente.

-tengo que terminar mi ronda, con permiso.

El se retiro de la habitación y continuo lo que estaba haciendo.

Ella se paso la mano por la cara, tomo al joven por el brazo y con la cabeza le indico al mono que volviera a poner la música.

-vas a aprender a bailar aunque nos quedemos practicando toda la noche.

Con gran resignación el joven tuvo que seguir practicando toda la noche hasta que con gran esfuerzo logro aprender a bailar.


End file.
